


Family

by lasihiutale



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Watch Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You, being Defalt's little sister and no one knows about it. After his death, you move to San Francisco.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, mentions of death

_“Y/N, she ain’t deserving you. (¬_¬)  We’ll meet tomorrow morning sis, you can tell me everything then. ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ”_

J.B’s last message to you. You had just broken up with your best friend, since she had stolen money from your drawer for a year, so she could get drugs.

 _“Don’t worry J-Brother Bear, there’s nothing to tell. She betrayed me and I cut our friendship off, that’s it. But yeah, you owe me a donut_ anyway, _so you can take me somewhere nice tomorrow c:”_

He never replied on that. You didn’t know if he was dead already when he received your message. Tears reached your eyes and you sniffled quietly.

You hadn’t known he was Defalt. If you knew that, you would’ve stopped him. He did things that weren’t like… J.B had done them. What you heard from the news, it was not J.B. Defalt was nothing like J.B. J.B wouldn’t have killed anyone. Sure, he acted weird sometimes but he wasn’t a maniac. Defalt was a maniac, he had died laughing like he was insane.

And when you had a call that your brother is dead and is found guilty to be Defalt, you didn’t believe it. But when you saw him, you somehow just knew. His h/c hair was messy on his face when he laid in the autopsy room, pale and cold. Still, he looked like he was sleeping, so you brushed his hair out of his face.

You still heard the doctors whispering at each other as you were saying quiet goodbyes to your brother. 

_“He has been suffocated from his own poison gas. No, I don’t know how he got suffocated by it. Leak from the pipes, maybe. Ahh, yes… his neon lamp had collapsed by his door, preventing him to exit the room.”_

You smiled sadly a little bit at J.B, before you placed a kiss on his forehead, letting a single tear fall on his cheek from your eyes.

_“Goodbye, J-Brother Bear.”_

Since then, you had moved to San Francisco from Chicago just two months after your brother’s death. You had changed your last name to L/N from Markowicz, since you didn’t want to associate your last name with him. Everyone knew who J.B was and what he had done. Nobody would believe if you told them that J.B was a good guy. Everyone would despise you if you told them you were his little sister.

And now J.B. probably would’ve hated you. You had joined DedSec a few months back. A hacker group he had been trying to eliminate. Your main reason for joining was your boyfriend.

 _Wrench._ To be honest, you were a bit creeped out by him when you first met him at the cafeteria, since his personality and humor weren’t hitting on you at first. But soon enough, you had warmed up at him. You had developed a crush on him. And weirdly enough, he liked you too. Of course, he was the not-so-typical boyfriend in your relationship, he liked to cling on you and talk about all kinds of sci-fi movies until everyone around him begged him to stop. He sent you at least twenty memes a day and said gross and sexual things to you almost every day. At first, you were flustered about his way of talking when you dated, but you got used to it pretty quickly. But if you were feeling down, his whole personality seemed to change and he was really gentle towards you.

He had introduced Marcus, Sitara, Josh, and Ray to you. And you had loved them at first sight. So you had decided to join DedSec eventually, because, besides Wrench, Sitara got you to agree in joining the crew. She saw your skills, you were great at art and video editing. And now you were doing all the videos for DedSec and did digital art for DedSec app. 

All was well. You had a family again.

That was, before you heard Ray talk of J.B to Sitara.

“Poor bastard… tried to kill me. I didn’t want to kill him first, but he gave me no choice. It was either me or him and he had terrorized the city under the command of someone, for getting money to live. I don’t know if he had any friends in civil life, or family, but…”

That was enough.

“ _He gave me no choice_ ”.

You started walking up to him, but forced yourself to stop before getting closer. Ray didn’t kill people for fun, but you still had to restrain yourself from not going to him and punching him. But you couldn’t do it, your mind screamed at you that it wasn’t wise to do that. And surprisingly, your heart did too. For once in your life, they were on the same side.

So you walked to the storage room and sat down in the corner of the room, pulling your knees against your chest. You started to sniffle again, before breaking into tears. You sobbed quietly, hoping anyone wouldn’t come in.

But when your luck was known, there wasn’t a possibility on that.

”Y/N? Hey, why are you crying?” a robotic voice came from the door and you flinched.

Why did it have to be your masked boyfriend? You didn’t want him to see you being so weak now, you didn’t want to talk about this to him just now. So you wiped off your tears and got up from the corner.

“Hey, babe.” you said, trying to sound happy and smiled. Well, tried to smile. His mask blinked from -__- to o__o and you knew he knew that you just pretended to be okay. He took your hands in his own and squeezed them gently. The purple light in the storage room blinked a couple of times and you turned your gaze to the wall.

“Did some fucking asshole hurt you?” he asked and his mask blinked from o__o to \\__/ and you shook your head after staring at him for a second.

“N-no. Or…  ah, it… it’s hard to explain, I-I… I miss someone. My big brother.” you blurted out and closed your eyes in regret.  _Great job Y/N, now he asks why he isn’t in your life and you have to tell him or he feels bad because you can’t make yourself to tell him_.

“Oh, I didn’t know you have a brother… why is he gone from your life?” he asked and you closed your eyes once again. His squeeze tightened around your hands. “You know you can tell me everything, right?”

You took a deep breath and looked at him.

“He… he was killed.” you swallowed and forced you to say the next word. “By Ray. My brother… D-Defalt.” you managed to say, and right after that your hands started to shake and you squeezed your eyes shut, fearing Wrench’s reaction.

For a moment, Wrench seemed to be frozen but suddenly he pulled you to a hug. You returned the hug almost immediately and didn’t care about the spikes pressing against your torso. You sobbed against his chest for the longest time, but he didn’t budge. He didn’t pull out of the hug, he just held you and slowly stroke your hair.

After it had been maybe fifteen minutes of crying against his chest, you pulled away.

“I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I just… miss him so much and… I couldn’t take it when Ray told Sitara that he had killed J.B. I know he had no choice but… he was still my brother. I swear I didn’t know he was Defalt before his death and I have never agreed with what he was doing as Defalt. He was a completely different person as… J.B.” you said and bit your lip, looking down at Wrench’s shoes.

“I got my inspiration for this mask from Defalt.” he suddenly said, pointing his mask and you looked up to him. “He… he was pretty cool. He worked against DedSec but… everyone has to earn their money somehow. And he was a brilliant hacker. If… if you want, you can tell me about him.”

So you told him. You sat down on the floor of the storage room and you told him your childhood memories with him, how you had been pulling pranks on the neighborhood’s snoopy grandma, how he had clapped the loudest when you had graduated from school and how he had supported you in every corner of your life.

You also told him about your feelings after his death. You had felt lost and life didn’t feel worth living anymore. People had been glaring you at the streets, at the store, at work, at cafeterias… whenever you went, you saw glares. People were blaming you since you dared to show your face publicly. Because everyone knew now in your neighborhood that you were Defalt’s little sister. They blamed you for what your brother had done. 

But then you had decided to move to San Francisco, to start a new life with no one knowing who you are. That you had been living there for two months when you had met Wrench for the first time. You talked about how you felt having a family again that was long lost after J.B’s death. That you felt happy here.

And at the end of the day, Wrench encouraged you to tell others about the case. And they all accepted the news as they were. Ray was a bit shocked though, but more because he had talked about J.B’s death in front of you and apologized for that.

And at the end of the day, you still had your new family. And now it was a family whom you could fully trust.


End file.
